


Predicted Text

by impulsecontrol



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Family, Family Issues, Other, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 00:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11451825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impulsecontrol/pseuds/impulsecontrol





	Predicted Text

He never lied about my mum and my god, that's what he did for you.


End file.
